The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed subject matter.
In semiconductor manufacturing oxide semiconductors have applications in memory and back end transistors because they can be deposited at low temperature and do not require a native substrate. Moreover, oxide semiconductors can be integrated vertically (3D) into the semiconductor manufacturing process as thin film transistors.
Unfortunately, oxide semiconductors exhibit a wider band gap than group IV and III-V semiconductors and may therefore suffer from high contact and access resistances. For instance, oxide semiconductors often exhibit large band gaps and low carrier density. Moreover, because such oxide semiconductors are not doped in a conventional implant or growth method, the resulting contact resistance and access resistances outside the gate can be challenging to achieve sufficiently low values necessary to make the technology viable for memory or logic applications.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from the means for implementing a high mobility low contact resistance semiconducting oxide in metal contact vias for thin film transistors as described herein.